


Schutz

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Self-Sacrifice
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Zwei Mal wollte Harry Chris beschützen. Ein Mal vor Chico, das andere Mal im Dorf ... (Chris' POV)





	Schutz

**Author's Note:**

> Als ich mir letztens diesen wunderbaren Film seit längerem mal wieder ansehen wollte, "musste" ich zwischendrin pausieren, weil mich dieses Plotbunny überfallen hat :) Mir ist zuvor nie so deutlich aufgefallen, dass es Harry ist, der vor allem ein Auge darauf hat, dass Chico nicht auf Chris losgeht. Wie eine Vorahnung zum Kampf im Dorf *seufz* Ich hoffe, euch gefällt mein Werk dazu.

_Du wolltest nicht, dass mir etwas passiert. Deshalb bist du aufgesprungen, um den jungen Mann aufzuhalten. Ja, er hat auf mich geschossen. Aber ich war nicht in echter Gefahr. Er war zu betrunken, und es ging ihm nur darum, mich herauszufordern. Ich hatte seinen Stolz verletzt. Trotzdem, du wolltest mich schützen._

Du wolltest nicht, dass mir etwas passiert. Als ich im Dorf in eine Falle geriet, hast du dich sofort ins Getümmel gestürzt, die Räuber überrascht. Ich blieb am Leben, gar unverletzt. Du warst mein Wunder. Aber … du hast es nicht geschafft, mein Freund. Ich werde dich für immer vermissen.


End file.
